Generally known methods of welding and cladding pressure-retaining components include Tungsten Inert Gas (“TIG”) welding, also known as Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (“GTAW”). Portable GTAW systems have been used for welding pipes, vessels, valves, and other metal components in a wide range of industries including power generation (nuclear and fossil), oil and gas, chemical, petrochemical, and the like. Such portable GTAW systems were capable of deposition rates (or the rate of wire feed consumption) of about ¾ pounds per flour. Other GTAW systems (typically those including a preheated wire) were capable of deposition rates of up to about 1.2 pounds per hour. Still further prior GTAW systems (such as those that pulsed the wire) were capable of deposition rates of up to about 5 pounds per hour.